


walk walk fashion baby

by stuffandsundry



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Costume Swap, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandsundry/pseuds/stuffandsundry
Summary: Ann and Ryuji get left behind in a Mementos saferoom while the rest of the team take down a particularly nasty Shadow, and it's boring as hell... right up until Ann decidesit doesn't have to be.(Ryuji has regrets.)





	walk walk fashion baby

“Soo… when do you think the others will get back?” Ryuji asks.

Ann looks over at him, from her seat in the Mementos saferoom. “Well, Morgana said that it shouldn’t take them more than what? An hour, max? That Shadow was a little above our level, yeah, but Joker said he had a plan for the second try, you know?”

Ryuji slides down the seat sulkily. “It’s been foreeeeeever.”

“Oh, come on, it’s been like fifteen minutes top, probably. Don’t be so impatient!” Ann scolds. She hesitates and adds, “I mean… I want to be there with them too, you know? But we were just being liabilities, the way we were fighting. I can’t believe that thing resists electric _and_ fire, it’s bullshit!”

“Yeah, I know, right?!" Ryuji punches his seat and immediately winces."Ow, fffff— I should not have done that, shit.” He cradles his hand.

“Oh my god. You idiot, you’re still injured, don’t go around making it worse— here, lemme see that.” Ann reaches out, and Ryuji shrinks back.

“Woah, no, no it’s all good. I was just surprised is all! See?” He waves his hands at Ann. “My gloves aren’t even ripped!”

“Well, duh. Our thief outfits never rip, that doesn’t mean anything.” Ann brushes imaginary dirt off her sleeves. “I don’t even know what this is made of— some kind of weird leather?”

“Oh god, gross.” Ryuji makes a face. “Listen, if this was leather it would be super sweaty, trust me. There’s a reason that the best athletic gear is all lightweight stuff that dries super quick.”

“Huh. I never thought about that before.” Ann twirls a pigtail in her hand as she continues. “That’s actually super weird. Like, this fabric is kinda crazy. It’s sturdy, breathable, and always comfortable.”

Ann looks down at her form-fitting outfit.

“...Mostly comfortable.” She mutters.

Ryuji doesn’t seem to notice. “Yeah, I keep getting surprised by how stretchy this shit is, actually. I kinda wonder how far it can go?” He tugs at the collar of his outfit curiously. “Like, would these outfits still fit other people? Since they’re so flexible and all…”

And maybe it’s the boredom talking, but that comment gives Ann an _idea_.

“What, are you _really_ interested in that?” She speaks with a sly smile.

Ryuji feels a chill go down his spine because that? That was a _dangerous_ smile. But… he does trust Ann.  He swallows and takes the leap.

“Uh. What? I mean, yeah, sure. I’m curious.”

Ann’s smile widens as hops to her feet.

Ryuji has so, so many regrets.

* * *

 

“No looking, okay? Or I’ll kick your ass!”

“Jeez, I heard you the first five million times I got it! My eyes are freakin’ glued shut, okay!”

“They _better_ be.”

Rustling fabric. A zipper opens, and so does another.

“Here you go, have fun!”

A heavy sigh. “Ugh, don’t sound so happy about this, dude.”

More rustling. A minute or so passes.

Throat clearing noise. “... I uh, actually. Ann, how the eff does this outfit work. What the shit. How do I get in?!”

“Shoot, yeah, I can help with that! Gimme a second to get this zipper up, and I’ll be basically done.”

“Wait, you’re already dressed? How?!”

“Hehe. It’s a Girl Secret!~”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Can I at least open my eyes now?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Now let me juspfffffffffffahahahhaha,”

“What?!”

“Neon pink and green?”

“ANN I SWEAR TO GOD DON’T LAUGH, GODDAMMIT MY MOM GOT THEM FOR M— STOP LAUGHING!”

“Pffffffine, fine. If it makes you feel better—”

“It _doesn’t._ ”

“—I think they suit you! Oh, don’t look at me like that, I’m telling the truth.”

“Oh man, let’s just get this over with.”

“Fine, you party pooper. Okay, let me see… you gotta wrap this part like this—”

“H-hey, watch where your hands are going!”

“And then you zip— come on— _zip_ it up all the way to the chest. I’ll, ah, let you take care of that middle one, and I’ll do the ones on the back, ‘kay?”

“Got it. Oh wow, this zipper is, uh, super awkward.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. It’s a miracle I haven’t gotten, like, the worst wedgie yet, this would never work anywhere but here.”

“Jeez, yeah. I can’t imagine wearing anything like this in the real world, I would die. ‘Cause. Haaaaah, jeez, this is kinda tight. Definitely not as comfortable as my outfit.”

“Oh shit, don’t rip it! I don’t like it that much, but I don’t have anything else to wear!”

“It’s not gonna rip, chill! It’s not _that_ tight. Kinda, er, drafty though. Around the, uh…”

“Welcome to my life. Now sit down, I wanna see if you can stand in these heels— don’t look at me like that, Akira does it.”

“I mean… Akira.”

“Fair. But we’re still doing this.”

“ _Dammit._ ”

* * *

 

“Nice job, team.” Akira wipes blood and sweat off his face as he faces the rest of the Phantom Thieves. It may have taken a while to slowly whittle this Shadow’s health down, but it had absolutely been worth it. Now they just needed to head back to the waiting room, where Ann and Ryuji had hopefully caught their breath, and they could head back up to the entrance.

“Mona.” Akira jerks his head towards the path they’d come down, “ready to head back?”

“Of course, Joker.” Mona takes a second to stretch before turning into a bus. “Let’s get going!”

“Do you think that Skull and Panther have gotten into any trouble while they were waiting? We were gone for longer than we said we would.” Makoto wonders out loud.

“What trouble could they even get in?” Futaba pipes up from the back seat. “We’re in the middle of Mementos, and neither of them are gonna be running around and getting into fights.”

“Oracle has a point,” Yusuke says. “I’d think that if anything, we might find them asleep from exhaustion— heavens know that I’d like a nap right now as well.”

“You’re probably right, Fox,” Makoto says. “But somehow, I’ve just got a feeling…”

“Don’t worry too much.” Akira finally speaks up. “I’m sure they’re fine. And if they aren’t, we’ll know right…  about,” he turns a corner and the saferoom escalator comes into view, “now.”

_“Shit! They’re back! Change back, change back!”_

_“Whoa, Ryuji stop squirming I can’t hold you up-gah!”_

Makoto buries her face in her hands. Akira pats her on the back, sympathetically.

“Let’s just go see what they got themselves into.”

The first thing that catches Akira’s eye is the red of Ann’s catsuit, and it strikes hims as viscerally _off_ for a second before he realizes why. That… is not the right blonde.

Ryuji was wearing…

And Ann was wearing…

Akira feels laughter bubbling up. Futaba is already cackling in the background.

They’d _switched costumes._ Akira didn’t even know that it was possible, given the difference in body shape, but… there they were. Even though Ryuji could barely stand up in Ann’s heels, and Ann’s hands were completely covered by Ryuji’s jacket sleeves, they’d still done it.

They’d done it.

_Somehow._

Ryuji’s face is bright red. “I’d say I can explain, but honestly. No. I really, really can’t. Someone kill me now.”

"Hey, c'mon!" Ann says, inappropriately cheerful. "I think you can really work that catsuit, you can keep it."

"What?! Oh, hell, no gimme my clothes back you can't do this to me—"

Oh god.

Oh god it is so hard for Akira to keep from laughing his head off right now but he has to do it, he can do this he is the leader of the Phantom Thieves, guy who punched out a politician that one time, and all-around untrustworthy delinquent, he can _do_ this.

With a perfectly straight face, Akira says, “Looks fun. Should we join in too?”

He slowly starts to strip off his gloves.

Everyone else’s faces are _priceless._


End file.
